A journey down memory lane
by JessWhovianX
Summary: When alone on the TARDIS Clara discovers a list of everyone the Doctor has met and travelled with, after he has been confronted he decides to make it up to her and decides on a journey down memory lane to visit the people from his past. To his unknown an adventure is slowly unravelling, one which will change his and all his friends lives forever. My first fanfic please review! X
1. Prologue

Prequel

Clara was bored. The Doctor had gone out bow tie shopping and had left her in the TARDIS. Alone. Great, she thought, another day hanging out with the snog box.  
"You're a right barrel of laughs aren't you?" Clara muttered. Wandering around the dimly lit control room she started shouting commands and questions at the old machine seeing if it would for once wake up and pay attention.  
"Make me a cup of tea snog box!...How can I make the perfect Soufflé?...how many lives has the Doctor saved?...why don't you like me?" With a flourish of the wrist her hand stabbed at a series of buttons and yanked hard on the closest lever. The TARDIS groaned in reply surprising Clara and forcing her to jump back with bewilderment.  
"What is Gods name was that?" She murmured, her voice slowly trailing off. From the corner of her eye she could see the control screen flashing brightly, text quickly appearing. Running over she stared into the glowing screen and she scanned the text curiously.  
"**FRIENDS OF THE DOCTOR**." it read in bold TARDIS blue text. Scrolling down she saw a long list of names, each one connecting to a personal profile. She knew the Doctor would be away for hours as for him choosing bow ties for him was like a mother picking her favourite child. Also she did have nothing to do so one look wouldn't hurt.  
Pulling up a chair, Clara leaned into the screen and began to read.

* * *

"Clara I'm back!" The Doctor said cheerfully walking through the door to old sexy. "Clara? Clara where are you? Just look at what I've bought! I told you I would find a blue Bow Tie and I have! Look here it's got..." The Doctor stopped in his tracks halfway up the control room runway. Something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. Normally he was greeted with a hello or at least a teasing comment from his impossible girl, but today. Nothing.  
Then softly he heard it. The whimpering cry coming softly from the opposite side of the control room. It was Clara, and it broke his hearts to hear that noise. Creeping around the main control panel he saw her.

Her eyes were glued to the screen in front of her, they were glistening with tears both new and old. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her dark hair had become a tousled mess. His eyes flicked to the screen and at once he understood. she had seen the list. the list of all the people he had ever known. Rose, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane, Donna, Wilf, Martha, River, Amy and Rory. Every single one. She had seen their history, their time with him, how it had ended, but most of all she had felt their pain. He had ruined their lives and it was all his fault.

Clara signed, bringing the Doctor back to consciousness. He cleared his throat, causing her to snap her eyes in his direction. They were full of grief and pain, sorrow and remorse. He had seen that look too many times in his long life mostly directed towards him.  
"Clara..." He started.  
"You. This is all your fault. You just don't get it do you? You don't get how many people's lives you have affected. You turn up, put a huge dent in their life and then leave. Do you know how that would make them feel? Do you know how much sorrow you have caused?"  
"Don't try to talk to me about sorrow or grief Clara" he whispered through clenched teeth.  
"Did you ever visit any of them though? Did you ever think they might want to see you again? This list is called friends of the Doctor, but friends visit each other, friends send letters, have photos, share memories but not once have you mentioned a single person on this list. You hadn't even told be about your own wife! I still wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Vastra! You spend all your time locking away your feelings, hiding away. I know what it's like to hurt inside but sometimes YOU just need to let it show." Knowing he had understood Clara got up to leave.  
"Clara, wait..."  
"Just take me home Chin Boy, take me home."

* * *

AN: I know it starts of very depressing but it will get happier I promise! This is my first ever fanfic so if you have any ideas or reviews please post them as I'd love to improve it! Thank you! Jess X btw this is set after TNOTD


	2. One Week Later

Clara groaned with regret. It was Wednesday again meaning it had been a full week since what she liked to call "The Incident". Closing her eyes thought back to that day.

Her journey home in the TARDIS had been full of silence, neither of them uttered a sentence. The only thing she could hear was her words echoing around her head. As she left she hadn't said anything to him, only stopping briefly in the door way as he had called out to her: "Same time next week?" His voice had sounded full of hope but Clara had just kept walking, not looking back.

She knew she had had problems keeping her emotions inside her in the past but this time things had been worse. Much worse. Will he even turn up today, she thought, or will he just disappear from my life? Was this the end of her adventures with her Chin Boy?

"Stupid, stupid Clara." She whispered to herself, "You always have to go and ruin everything."

As if right on cue she heard the distant call of the TARDIS making her pulse quicken and her heart skip a beat. She rushed out of the house, briefly forgetting everything from that previous week, and ran up to the TARDIS door, which for once pushed open with ease. From there she made her way to the centre of the control room.

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?" Clara called out into the large but empty room. "Where has he got to this time..." Slowly walking backwards she twisted around to face the way she had came in, catching her foot on lose wires. She tumbled down causing herself to become face to face with a pair of dark brown boots. The Doctor's. She couldn't look at him, not after what had happened. Not after what she had said. She felt two hands grip her shoulders firmly and lift her up to her feet. Clara stumbled, looking everywhere except those big greeny-brown eyes of his. His hands dropped for her shoulders. Silence. Neither one of them spoke or moved an inch. She turned her head, meeting his eyes.

"Clara." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"About last week...I...erm...I'm..." He started fidgeting, forget what he wanted to say. Clara knew it was time she said something or they could be here for hours.

"Doctor it wasn't your fault. Sometimes I just let my emotions take control. I get it if you don't want to travel with me anymore...I'll just leave..." She started to move around him to the door but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to face him.

"No. I would never ever want you to leave Clara Oswald. I'm sorry I didn't mention the others it's just that sometimes the pain is too much. They are all I ever think about, I see their faces everywhere. Every single one of them. And I try and forget them and i hate myself for that because you're right I need to visit them, but I can't. Not all of them Rose is in a parallel universe and the Ponds are..."

His face had become grey, his eyes looked tired and full of sorrow. He couldn't continue and Clara knew why. She had read all of the files and she knew all about the weeping angels taking away his very best friends. She knew how he felt, one day everything was fine and the next you're standing by a grave stone.

"Doctor. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She moved closer, enveloping him into a hug. They stayed there a few minutes, her holding him. Then slowly she let go.

"Right then impossible girl, we have a very busy schedule! So we'd better get going!" Her ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers." The TARDIS rattled about.

"Where ARE you taking us?"

"We, my good friend, are going to have a reunion." His face was full of smiles now, the pain completely gone.

"With who?" Clara asked curiously.

"That the thing, I don't know! I've linked the TARDIS up to the list you read the other day and she's gonna pick a name at random and their very location is where we will turn up!"

"You truly are a madman."

"Yes but a madman with a box! Ahhh we've landed! Shall we go see where we've ended up?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the door. Slowly it creaked open.


	3. We're still in London

"London. We're still in London. Doctor, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Clara shouted back into the TARDIS, a grin plastered across her face. She loved teasing him.

"Oy! I'm a great driver thank you very much!" His head popping out of the TARDIS door, his purple bowtie askew. Reaching over to fix it he batted her hand away. "Now stop distracting me so I can go check where we are!" He disappeared from view once more and reappearing just as quick. His face filled with excitement. "We're in London!" He exclaimed.

"I told you so." She replied in a singsongy voice, getting a stuck out tongue in reply. Clara laughed. He could be such a child sometimes, she thought.

"Now then, Miss Clara Oswald lets go meet one of my friends!' He face full of delight. He held out his arm to Clara and as always she linked on. Locking the TARDIS like a car they walked away and down the road.

"Doctor?" Clara asked in a whiny voice. They had been walking for several minutes and her feet hurt. She wasn't one to usually complain but then again they weren't usually just walking down a road. It was always running and always towards or away from the chaos. Life with the Doctor was always on adventure.

"Yeah?" He responded, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Where ARE we going?"

He laughed, gaining a punch in the arm accompanied with a glare. Oh Clara Oswin Oswald She always stubborn, always intrigued, always impossible. He thought to himself before saying out loud. "If I told you it wouldn't be as fun."

Clara rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath about how annoying he was.

"Anyway you've met them! Clara you've met ALL of them, you impossible girl."

"Yeah but not properly anyway, they haven't met me. The real me, not a copy but me. Doctor, do you think they'll like me?" She had stopped walking and was now facing him. Her face full of worry. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"Oh Clara, they will LOVE you. You'll be fine. Anyway its not like they'll know who I am because the thing with time is that people just assume its a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." Part way through his little babble of nonsense his voice had gone into a slightly Scottish accent causing Clara just to stare at him with utter confusion.

"WHAT. THE HELL. WAS THAT." Clara shouted, gobsmacked at the change she had just witnessed.

"What? Stop looking at me like I'm mad!" He said, his voice full of offence.

"Doctor. You ARE mad!" She shot back. She started to storm off back to the TARDIS when she realised he had grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her position.

"Look." He whispered, nodding towards her.

Clara looked the direction he was starring, unable to tear her eyes away. They had reached a pretty little house surrounded by deep blue forget me nots, it's door painted a light sky blue with dark blue frames around its windows. It was not a house you would expect to see in London. But then again Clara was used to expecting the unexpected by now. The house seemed strangely familiar to her, it reminded her of the TARDIS.

"So what do we do now?" Clara asked, looking towards the Doctor who was fiddling with his bowtie.

"Erm I don't actually know, I was hoping you'd have thought of that..." His voice trailed off. He was nervous, very nervous. The TARDIS had said that this was the home of Martha Smith Jones and Mickey Smith and last time he saw them was moments before his regeneration, helping them out a situation with a sontaran. How would they react to him just turning up, out of the blue. Thinking back people normally shouted at him, but most had slapped him. He still had nightmares about that time with Jackie Tyler. He shuddered.

"Doctor?" Clara pulled him out of his thoughts and back to London. "Coming?" She was standing at the door, her hand ready to knock.

"Ye-Yeah." He sped down to the path and arrived just as Clara knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door opened. Standing there was Martha. Good old Martha Jones. He grinned and then remembered that she wouldn't recognise him. He was different.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "Miss? Can me and my associate come in?"

"Who are you?" Martha asked curiously, leaning against the door frame.

"This is my associate Miss Clara Oswin Oswald-." He yelped with pain stopping him in he tracks. Clara had stomped on his foot.

"Just Clara Oswald, no Oswin." she smiled through clenched teeth.

"Err yeah anyway" he said continuing. "And me. Well, I've been a lot of things in the past Theta Sigma, The Oncoming Storm, Doctor James McCrimmon, Spartacus, Spaceman, Raggedy Man, Thief, The King of Okay, but you'll probably just know me as John Smith."

Martha stared, The Doctor knew it would take her time to process it and put it together in her head. He counted down 5, 4, 3,2, 1. Martha shrieked and ran at him embracing him in a hug.

Before pulling back quickly and slapping him across the face.

"Don't you ever leave without saying goodbye ever again." She pulled him back into another hug and stayed like that for a few minutes. When they finally moved away from each other the Doctor rubbed his face in pain. Martha just grinned. "Well come in, come in! I've got to get Mickey he's gonna love this!" Running into the house she shouted up the stairs "Mickey! You'll never guess who turned up!"


	4. Martha and Mickey

Clara and The Doctor followed Martha into a neat looking room fit with sofas and a TV. Over the fireplace were various photos of people Clara recognised from The Doctors timeline, but she couldn't put any names to the faces she could seen. Her mind was still hazy from that whole experience.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? Tea? Coffee?" Martha bustled around the room tidying away magazines and old books.

"Oooh yes tea please! And do you have any jammie dodgers, I love jammie dodgers, jammie dodgers are cool! What about you Clara?"

"Yeah, tea sounds great! Do you need any help?" She started to get up but Martha motioned for her to sit back down.

"No, don't worry it's fine." Martha smilies, she liked Clara. She seemed like a nice girl, but she looked familiar. Thinking it was nothing, she wandered into the kitchen to make the drinks and hunt for the Jamie dodgers that the Doctor had requested.

In the other room Clara was staring at the photos again. There was wedding photos, photos of Martha graduating from medical school. Photos of Mickey with a blonde haired woman and a man with sticky out ears. So many photos, but none of them compared to the largest one, centre of the mantelpiece. In it was so many people all smiling away happily at the camera, they surrounded an ageing police box, the Tardis. Instantly she recognised the photo, she didn't know if it was from one of her past lives but she had defiantly been there when that photo was taken, all because she had took it.

"Oh I remember that!" The voice meant Clara jump.

"Who are they, Doctor?" Clara asked curiously.

"Well look going left to right there's Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, Jackie Tyler" he shuddered as he said that name. "And then there's Rose, My clone, me, Donna and-"

"And Captain Cheesecake!" Exclaimed Mickey smiling. "So Martha tells me we have some visitors." Right on cue in came Martha carrying a tray with hot steaming cups of tea and a plate Jamie dodgers.

"Oh Jamie Dodgers!" The Doctor grabbed the plate excitedly. Martha and Mickey stared at him while Clara just laughed. "What?"

Mickey spoke. "Oh nothing your just-"

"Different, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just that I regenerated soon after I helped you that time, with the sontaran. I changed. But I still have all my memories. Up here" he tapped his temples.

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, really." The Doctor nodded, stuffing himself with a Jammie dodger.

"Like that time with the whole gang? And when we all drove the Tardis?" Mickey said fondly, glancing at the photo on the mantelpiece.

"Yeah!" The Doctor smiled. He had missed them all so much, his friends.

"So Doctor, how long has it been then, since Donna and Rose and everything that happened?" Martha asked. She had always been curious of what he had done since then. How many people he had travelled with, what he had done.

The Doctor grimaced. "Ermm, well I was 903 when I travelled with Donna. 906 when regenerated. And now, now I'm around 1200. So...I'm guessing it's been a while."

"WHAT?" Martha shouted, standing up and staring at him. "Are you saying that I haven't seen you in 294 years?" Martha's eyes filled with tears, she got ready to slap him again but Mickey ran over the comfort her.

"Shhhh, it's okay Marth, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." He shot The Doctor a glare. "And YOU could have visited us, which makes me wonder, Doctor, why are you here? All of a sudden, out of the blue?"

Clara decided it was time she stepped in. "Um that was me, I was bugging him how he never visited anyone, any of his friends.."

"And you are?" Mickey asked turning to face her.

"Oh sorry i haven't introduced myself. I'm Clara Oswald or as he calls me The Impossible Girl." She smiled and laughed to herself, trying to lighten the now dampened mood.

"Nice to meet you Clara, I'm Mickey Smith or has he used to call me Rickey." He smiled back. This girl looked familiar to him.

"See I always preferred Mickey the Idiot." Once more his voice had gone into the Scottish accent causing them all to stared at him, mouths open. "What?" He replied, once more recognising no change whatsoever.

"Listen here Chin boy you've got some explaining to do. Why the Galifray does you voice keep changing." Clara questioned, turning to face him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah." Martha chipped in. "You sound like, like how you used to. Remember with the sideburns, and the suit with the converse."

"Oh great! Is that happening again?" The Doctor shook his head.

"What happening again?" Mickey asked.

"Well whenever I'm around people from my past, the other versions of me from that time in my life try and get out. See isn't that FANTASTIC! Oh god I can't stop now. It should wear off in a few minutes so it shouldn't bother you too much. "

"Oh great you sounded just like old big ears, with the leather jacket." Mickey piped up.

"Oy! I liked that look. I was so sassy. So anyway." he started trying to steer the conversation away from him. "I bet your wondering why you recognise Clara here."

"How did you know that?" Martha and Mickey asked.

"I ask myself that everyday how he knows everything but sometimes it better just to leave it. So have you figured it out yet?" Clara smiled up at the confused couple who were still standing in the middle of the room.

"I've got to call Jack. Right. Now. He is going to love this!" Martha ran to the phone in the hallway. After multiple cups of tea and many Jammie dodgers Clara had finished explaining how she was The Impossible Girl.

"So just to clarify I've met you four times?" Mickey asked still fascinated by the topic.

"Yep." Clara smiled. "I was there when you guys were in Wales chasing the Slitheen, when you investigated that school with Sarah Jane, when you went to 18th century France and of course when that photo was taken." Nodding at the photo, she turned to The Doctor. "Sorry whose Jack again?"

"He's a time traveller and he works at Torchwood." The Doctor explained. "Captain Jack Harkness is his name."

"And what is he the captain of exactly?" She asked.

"The innuendo squad." Mickey smiled. He loved teasing Jack, that's what made them such good friends.

The Doctor laughed "It's not his real name you know. When I met him in 1941 during the London Blitz, back then he was a Time Agent and con man from the 51st century. But now he lives in Cardiff and runs Torchwood."

"So Mickey where do you work?" Clara asked.

"Same place, Torchwood! with Jack, Martha and Gwen. It's mostly the boring computer stuff what I do but every once in a while we get to kick some alien butt!" He pretend to do some karate moves making Clara double over laughing, while The Doctor sneakily helped himself to yet another Jammie Dodger.

"Hey! Don't think I've haven't got my eye on you chin boy!" Clara said playfully, hitting him across the head. The Doctor just laughed, smiling at Clara. "So what is Torchwood exactly?"

"Your full of questions today, aren't you?" The Doctor teased. "So Torchwood was an organisation founded in 1879 by Queen Vic basically to protect the British Empire from alien threat and stuff like that blah blah blah. And since then it has branched out across the Empire. Before 2007 it's leading branch was Torchwood One in London, but now it's Torchwood Three in Cardiff. And that is the best one, the one where Jackie boy works!"

"Wow, this is lots to take in." Clara replied.

Suddenly Martha came back in the room, her face spread into a huge grin. She couldn't hold her excitement any longer. Facing The Doctor she said "Well Doctor, looks like we've got ourselves a little reunion on our hands. Go fetch the Tardis because we're going to Torchwood."


	5. Inside the Tardis

"Welcome to the Tardis! I've had a bit of a decorate since you two been here." Said The Doctor leading Martha, Mickey and Clara into his police box.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Said Martha looking around, leaning against one of the metal bars. Mickey joined her there putting his arm around his wife.

"So Doctor, next stop Torchwood and Captain Jack Harkness? Come on how about letting me drive us there? Eh?" She elbowed him in the ribs making him chuckle.

"No way, no no no." He replied shaking his head.

"Oh come on Doctor you let all us have a go, remember?" Said Mickey backing up Clara.

"Yeah! Let the girl have a go! She's not going to crash it!" Said Martha joking in with the fun.

"Firstly it's a she not an it." Said The Doctor while stroking his Tardis. "And secondly no."

"Oh come on Doctor. I've done it before." She wined. He was no fun.

"Yeah! Exactly look where that got us! Clara, no means no." He said firmly.

Clara looked him right in the eye. "I dare you." This was followed by a series of Ooooo coming from Martha and Mickeys direction. The Doctor shot them a glare.

"You two are NOT helping." He said sternly. The couple broke down into fits of laughter. "Fine, Clara can drive Sexy, just don't shout at her or you'll be in trouble." The Doctor stepped back letting Clara take the controls.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Clara patted him on the shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"CLARA THAT WAS NOT FUNNY." shouted the Doctor. Mickey, Martha and Clara laughed. He could be so funny when he was angry, Clara thought.

"Actually...it was." Martha said between fits of laughed.

After lots of help from the Doctor, Clara had finally landed the Tardis at Torchwood, just in the wrong year. 1880 to be precise. The Doctor had tried to settle the situation but when Queen Vic had found out that The Doctor was back he had ended up getting arrested leaving Clara, Martha and Mickey to rescue him. Now, four hours later, they were all back onboard the Tardis with Clara receiving a six week driving ban.

"Oh come on Doctor, it was a bit of fun! Nobody got hurt!" Clara exclaimed, poking him in the ribs.

His face was tired and worn out. Rubbing his eyes he turned to The Smiths "Err guys can you give us a moment in private." The Doctor asked, his eyes pleading that they agree.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Mickey let's go exploring." Martha said to her husband, grabbing his hand.

"Nahhh, you know I'm pretty comfortable here." Mickey replied stretching and grinning. Martha shot him a glare.

"Mickey Smith, I did not marry you so you could eavesdrop on other people. Come with me now." She dragged her husband away and out of the room leaving the Doctor and Clara alone. Silence.

"Doctor..." Clara started.

"No Clara listen to me. You could have got hurt or killed. I've already lost Rose, Amy, Rory, River and so many others. I lost you in the asylum, in Victorian London and at Trenzalore. I can't lose you again. I wont. I have to keep you safe, my impossible girl."

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm not planning on going anywhere." She pulled him into a hug. They stood there, embracing for what felt like hours. Neither one of them wanted to let go.

Mickey cleared his throat. They were back. The Doctor and Clara jumped away from each other quickly. Well this is awkward, Martha thought.

"Sooooo..." Martha started to say.

"Oh look we've arrived!" The Doctor interrupted quickly, some things were just not meant to be discussed.

The door of the Tardis swung open.

"Doctor!" A strong American accent boomed into the Tardis.

"Jack!" The Doctor replied, his voice full of happiness. He ran to the door where he was met by a tall man in a long coat. He hugged his friend.

"Oh you've got a new face!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly new..." The Doctor replied.

"Jack, the buggers been like this for 294 years and not once had he visited!" Martha shouted.

"Looks like your in Martha's bad books, well good luck with that my friends. So come on out of tat box gang and welcome back to Torchwood." Jack said to the group as they all filed out of the police box. "Hello again Mickey Mouse back so soon?"

"At least i don't live in an underground lair like you Captain Cheesecake." Mickey bickered.

Jack just laughed. Turning to Clara he said, "So is this the Impossible Girl I've been hearing about? Martha didn't tell me you were drop dead gorgeous as well. So where have you been hiding this one Doctor?" He kissed Clara's hand, causing her to giggle like a school girl.

Oh he seems nice and he's easy on the eyes, Clara thought. The Doctor leaned over to her, as if reading her mind he said "Don't even think about it Clara Oswald." Clara turned a bright shade of red. He couldn't read her thoughts, could he?

"Well Doctor I've got someone you'll like to meet." Said Jack motioning him to turn around.

"Hello old friend." A voice said.

The Doctor spun around. No it can't be, what was she doing here?


	6. Torchwood

_hello old friends, first off I'd like to dedicate this chapter to quite a few people: __**Nikki-Pond, fashiongirl23, AliceCullen3, shusto-croke, HiddenInPlainSight15 and finally LeilaTheGalaxyDefender **_

_I'll try and make the chapters longer like you said and make it more funny and also more mystery to the story. Thank you all and I will update soon. Oh and only one person who reviewed got it right who the mystery guest was (well done LeilaTheGalaxyDefender!) Don't forget to Rate and Review so I can make this better. happy reading and Thank you!_

_Jess x_

* * *

"Hello Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor smiled lovingly before embraced his friend into a hug.

"Whose she?" Clara whispered to Jack, who had appeared next to her out of nowhere. God that man was sneaky.

"One of the Doctor's oldest friends, they've known each other for years." He whispered back, his breath tickling Clara's ear.

"Oy! what are you to whispering about?" The Doctor said still hugging Sarah Jane with his back away from the pair. "Clara, you stay away from Jack he's nothing but trouble."

"It's true you know. Troubles my middle name." Jack grinned, winking at Clara who giggled in response.

"So Doctor when are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Clara asked once collecting herself.

"Oh right!" The Doctor broke off the hug and spun round to face Clara. "Clara Oswald meet Sarah Jane Smith." He gestured for the pair to shake hands before turning to Sarah Jane and continuing.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sarah Jane what in Gods name are you doing here? You hate Torchwood!"

"She was unable to resist my charm and handsomeness, so she decided she had to work here. She begged me and I of course, being to caring friend I am, great fully accepted." Jack butted in, earning glares from the entire group, including Clara.

"Not exactly..." Sarah Jane replied. "I still dislike Torchwood but a lot has happened since I last saw you Doctor. I decided it was time to give up investigating alien activity and look after my daughter, Sky, and Luke still visits me often. But then SOMEBODY," she glared at Jack, "thought it would be a wonderful idea to track me down and force me out of retirement, so now I work at Torchwood. Ive got to say it is a great job, but I still disapprove of some of their work." Turning to Clara she explained. "That's why I had been staying away from them. Too many guns." She finished smiling at the Doctor and his current companion who had both been listening intently.

"On another note," the Doctor said. "Do you happen to have any Jammie Dodgers hidden around here? Such a wonderful and popular British biscuit. Oh how I love their shortbread case with its raspberry flavoured jam!" He continued, drifting off into a happy daydream about his love of the biscuit."

"Errrm I think so-" Martha started before getting cut off by Clara.

"Oi! Don't think I've haven't got my eye on you chin boy! You stuffed yourself full of them at the TARDIS house. You wait until I tell your wife about this!" Clara threatened.

"YOUR MARRIED?" Screamed a shocked Martha. "How could you not think to tell us that?" Her voice sounded pained and hurt, and she had tears in her eyes.

"And where was my invitation to your stag do? I invited you to ALL of mine!" Jack piped up.

"Well I think it's nice the Doctors found someone." Sarah Jane started before turning to The Doctor and Clara. "Congratulations Clara, I hope you and the Doctor have a very happy life together."

"Wait. WHAT? No, no, no, no, no. No! Doctor tell them it's not true!" Shouted a startled Clara.

"No it's not, guys I'm not married to Clara." He said calmly, people had often mistaken him to be married to his companions before and he had always managed to explain things with ease.

"But you too look so good together! And there were so many signals!" Mickey whined. Martha looked at her husband, shocked and confused at his comment. He just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Signals? Noooo we don't have signals. Chin boy just thinks he can turn up at someone's house, crook his finger and they'll just jump into his snog box. But no, we are not married." Clara explained. Thank God they had gotten that cleared up, she thought.

The group stood there awkwardly in the centre of Torchwood for a few minutes before the Doctor realised he should explain his marital status.

"My wife, she's dead." He cleared his throat. "She died a very long time ago." He said solemnly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." said Mickey.

"Yeah, but only him would upload her consciousness into a computer so she is able to live on in a virtual world" Clara interjected, trying to lighten to atmosphere.

"You did what?" Martha asked, puzzled.

"He doesn't like endings you see, so he left her like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't like endings, the Doctor. Never has, never will."

"What was her name? Your wife." Jack asked, his voice filled with sympathy. He knew what it was like to lose the one you hold dearest to you.

"Melody Pond." he sighed, it had been a while since he had called her that, "But she went by the name of River Song for most of her life. And the odd occasion when she was feeling more eccentric than usual it was Melody Malone or Mrs Robinson." The Doctor said fondly.

"Melody Pond." Mickey repeated. Where had he heard that name before. "Martha do we know a Melody Pond?" He questioned his wife.

"Hmmm I don't think so...Oh wait, yes! She sold us our house." Martha smiled, "but I doubt they're the same person Doctor."

"Oh Melody Pond you naughty girl." The Doctor whispered under his breath. "What have you done this time."

"Doctor?" Clara was shocked by this news, "Are you saying your wife sold that TARDIS house to your friends?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied only half listening to his friend. Something important had been said and he had missed it. Clara. What had Clara said. "Wait. Clara just repeat exactly what you just said. Word for word." He stood in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Er Okay?" Clara said, puzzled at his request, "I said 'Doctor. Are you saying your wife sold that TARDIS house to your friends." What was so important about what she had said. She was only asking a question.

"OH YES! Oh Clara you clever, impossible girl. Yes!" He turned to Martha and Mickey. "Tell me EVERYTHING about that house of yours and River now."

"Let me handle this Mickey, UNIT trained me up to remember everything about a situation. This is my area of expertise." She said smugly to her husband. She never got to show off nowadays.

"Um actually Martha I've just thought of a much quicker way to get my information and you might want to let Mickey handle it." The Doctor said unsurely.

"Yeah Martha, sorry but this is a job for-" he was cut off abruptly.

"Mickey, shut up. Right here goes, Geronimo." And with that the Doctor head butted Mickey square in the forehead causing them both to stagger backwards with pain. The Doctor was overloaded with Mickey's memories of River and his house but before he knew it all he could see was black.


	7. Flashbacks & a well deserved explanation

_Sorry its been awhike ive had exams! will update again soon! please review on your thoughts of this chapter and how i can improve overall. thank you. please please please review even if its one word. please. :)_

love Jess X

ps tell me if there is any mistakes I wrote half of this it like 11:30pm and the rest this morning at 6am.

* * *

When the Doctor awoke he was lying on the floor of a small office. Sitting up, he straightened his bowtie and looked around the room. It was a typical office with filing draws, potted plants, a desk and a window view looking out over London. Sitting at the desk was River, she looked tired but happy, like for once in her life everything was at ease. The Doctor stood up, realising that Martha and Mickey had walked into the room. He sat down and watched with eager eyes as the scene played out.

"Hello Sweeties" said a smiling River, with giant hair, "My name is River Song and I've hear you're interested in buying a house?" She typed away at the computer in front of her.

"Oh yes, we heard from a friend that you're the best in the business. My names Martha and his is my fiancé Mickey." Beamed Marta.

"Oh congratulations! Well, I try my best. Some people would say I'm the best in the universe, but that's not exaggerating is it?" River laughed. "Anyway I think I have the perfect house for you two. It's only just came onto the market and I decorated it myself." River stopped typing and turned the computer screen towards the couple. Moving closer so he too could see, the Doctors eyes met a photo of The Smith-Jones' little blue house.

Martha gasped. "Oh River, it's perfect! Don't you think Mickey?" She's said turning to her husband.

"Yeah, it looks strangely familiar too. I think we'll take it." He exclaimed, clasping his fiancées hand.

* * *

The scene dissolved away and was replaced to one of River, Martha and Mickey standing in front of the house, they were chatting away. The Doctor moved closer so he could hear the conversation.

"Congratulations on the wedding! Anyway, now that you've looked round the house, signed the contracts and completed the full payment, this house is officially yours." River smiled and handed over the keys to the happy couple before continuing, "Just remember, you shouldn't remove the wallpaper due to it being old as it could be quite a difficult job. But if you do, just remember to have an expert there, like a doctor for walls or something." River laughed to herself.

"Um okay. Well thank you for everything Miss Song, we'll make sure to recommend your service to all of our friends." Martha smiled, shaking hands with River.

"Its Mrs Song," River corrected grinning, "and really? all of them?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Of course." Mickey nodded.

Once again the scene faded away, this time to black.

* * *

"Should we try and wake him? It's been an hour." Sarah Jane questioned. The group were crowded around an unconscious Doctor, who was lying peacefully on the Torchwood floor. At first they had thought everything would be fine, he was breathing normally and both he's hearts were working, so they had gotten cups of tea and reminisced about old times. Time had passed slowly but somehow they had ended up here, crowded around his body debating weather to wake him or not.

"I don't think so, we should let him wake up on his own." Martha said worryingly. "It would be the most medical thing to do."

"Oh heck with that! He's not human! I'm waking him up." Clara ran off down the corridor, returning a few minutes later with two buckets of icy cold water. Grinning at Jack she asked him, "Captain, care to do the honours?" She held out one of the buckets in his direction.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Oswald." Jack smiled.

"3...2...1...GERONIMO!" Clara screamed before her and Jack dumped the water on top of a unsuspecting Doctor.

He shot up in a flash, grabbed Clara and snogged her in front of the group. Clara pushed him away quickly before slapping him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL." She shouted.

"Ahh I needed that! Thanks Oswin." The Doctor grinned. "To the TARDIS gang!" He motioned towards his blue box, "You know I've never really had a gang before, we should get T-shirts! Oh wait I have had a gang! Such a great team it was as well! Me, Queen Neffy, Riddell, The Ponds and Brian! Oh what fun! Good times! But no we really should get T-shirts, I know just the place! Barcelona! The planet not the country. The dogs have no noses..." He disappeared inside the TARDIS leaving the rest of them still standing where they were.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Mickey asked. "To the TARDIS!"

Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor, after changing into a much drier and brighter suit, explained what had happened in his dream. This caused Mickey to ask the obvious question which they were all thinking. What exactly was going on.

"Really Mickey? You don't see it? It's staring you right in the face!" The Doctor questioned, grabbing Mickey's head and pushing their foreheads together.

"Is it your comically large chin?" Mickey asked, confused, gaining a laugh from Clara.

"No! Look the others know! Don't you?" He queered, looking around the group only to get a response of the shaking of heads and a chorus of nos. "Have I taught you nothing! Anyway if none if you understand I guess I could explain." He huffed. "Sometimes I feel I'm surrounded by idiots." The Doctor muttered under his breath thinking nobody could hear.

"Hey I heard that! Anyway I hacked into the Daleks pathweb and did a master delete on all the information connected with you, so I really doubt I'm the idiot in this situation!" Clara shot back in his direction, causing the rest of the group to star at her in awe and wonder.

"But that's impossible! I've been trying to do that for years! Clara Oswald I'm impressed." Jack said flirtatiously, moving closer to Clara.

"Did I mention I did it under a minute." Clara boasted, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oi you two. Stop." The Doctor interjected, moving between the pair and steering Jack off in the opposite direction to Clara. "Yes, yes we get it, Clara's a genius blah blah blah. Anyway who wants to know what's going on?" He questioned again, trying to change the subject. In return he gained a large amount of frustrated yeses. Feeling he owed the gang an explanation he began.

"So basically last time most of you saw me I was the tall skinny guy with sideburns and a suit and then short after I regenerated and became the bowtie-loving madman I am today! Well then the TARDIS sort of exploded crashing me down to Earth and into the garden of seven year old Amelia Pond! Anyway she had a crack in her bedroom wall that held in Prisoner 0 and I told her I would fix it but then the TARDIS started flashing so I had to leave her while i saved dear old sexy, but i told her I'd be back in five minutes...which turned out to be twelve years." At this point the group all oohed in horror knowing that was bad. The Doctor continued, "yes bad, very very bad. I saved the day, with no sonic or TARDIS, and everything was good. I met her again two years later and we traveled together. Soon after with her fiancé and now husband Rory! Since then we sort of brought back her parents which had disappeared from existence and I married their daughter, River. Great fun-"

"Doctor. Does this story have a meaning?" Martha asked, annoyance in her voice. The group were sitting in the Tardis kitchen now, having slowly moved there when realising how long this story was going to be. Clara had made them all cups of tea to keep up there spirits, but it wasn't helping.

"Yeah, it getting late, are you nearly done?" Mickey looked at his watch which read 10pm London time.

"Yes, yes. Nearly done. Now where was I? Yes! So me, River, marriage. After that Rory and Amy went back home for a few years, but then we were all taken to the Dalek Asylum! Where we met Clara as Oswin Oswald and she sort of saved our lives..." He trailed off.

"Hey! I totally kicked the Daleks butts! Not to mention I sort of was a Dalek..."

"Then I fixed Rory and Amy's marriage as they were going to divorce and we travelled some more like old time! But." He stopped talking, not wanting to go on. It was to hard to admit what had happened. Slowly he continued. "But then they were taken from me, by the weeping angels. It's a fixed point in time. I can never see them again."

"Soooo why are you telling us all this?" Sarah Jane questioned, having not said much since her arrival.

"Because the only reason River would contact me in such a confusing way would be to tell me she knows who to get them back! You might all be here a while so I'm sure the TARDIS has put in your old rooms. I'll go set her up on the slow route to the Smith-Jones' house and we'll probably arrive by morning, London time."

"Wait why are we going to the Mickey Mouse house?" Piped up Jack annoying Mickey.

"To redecorate of course! Now go get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" The Doctor grinned, pushing them all out of the kitchen and heading down to the console room alone.


	8. Turbulence in the TARDIS

Clara woke up to the violent shaking of the TARDIS. Looking at the clock she groaned with annoyance, it was six thirty AM London time, she had expected to get at least another half an hour of sleep. The TARDIS didn't normally experience this amount of turbulence so either this was one of the mean tricks the TARDIS loved to play on her or something was very seriously wrong. As the movement worsened she knew either way trouble was at hand. Jumping out of bed she grabbed her dark red cardigan and ran into the corridor, at exactly the same time as a very topless Jack Harkness.

"Why hello Clara Oswald fancy meeting you here of all places, it must be fate drawing us together." He said seductively, turning on his charm with the flick of a switch. He looked her up and down causing Clara to realise she was only wearing a very short pair of shorts and a crop top. She wrapped her cardigan around her tightly.

Having finally got over Jacks charm, which in her eyes was just pure arrogance, she spoke. "Oh shut it Jack. I'm guessing you felt the shaking too?" Right on cue the TARDIS jerked out of control knocking Clara off her feet and straight into Jacks open arms. Clara laughed nervously.

"Oh for the love of god! You two haven't hooked up have you?" Called Mickey from down the corridor at his and Martha's open bedroom door. He was dressed more appropriately than Jack in track suit bottoms and a plane white top.

Jumping away from Jack, Clara shook her head "N...n...no. Err I was inspecting the shaking of the TARDIS and happened to walking into...him." She pointed at Jack. "Did you feel it?" She questioned Mickey.

"Of course we felt it! It was impossible not too!" Martha snapped as she sleepily pushing past Mickey and into the hallway.

"Sorry she gets a bit cranky if she lacks sleep." Mickey whispered in Clara and Jacks direction.

"SHE, has a name you know. It's 'Mrs if-Mickey-doesn't-shut-up-he-will-regret-it Smith Jones. Now are we going to find out what that shaking is or not?"

"Yes Mrs Smith Jones" the group chorused before starting down the labyrinth of corridors in the direction of the control room. The journey took them far longer than usual as every so often they had to stop for the TARDIS would jerk uncontrollably before dying down, only to begin again minutes later. On one of these exhausting stops they ran into a stressed out Sarah Jane in a light blue dressing down.

"Sarah!" Jack exclaimed, happy to see his friend.

"Morning team, I'm guessing you've felt the shaking?" She questioned.

"Duh." replied a still grumpy Martha. Mickey glared at his wife.

"Yes we have, do you know what it is?" Clara asked sweetly, wanting to make a good impression on the group.

"I have no idea whatsoever, lets find out!"

Together they all managed to eventually get to the control room which contained a very panicky Doctor. The room was a mess, bright lights were flashing angrily on the walls, a shrill ringing noise was erupting from the speakers and the shaking felt even stronger. The Doctor was running round the control room like a madman. Well, Clara thought, he IS a madman.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane called out, "What's happening?"

"I don't know! We are travelling somewhere, I think." He yelled from the over side of the room.

"Oh I never would have guessed that!" Martha said sarcastically, "We are in a time machine you know!"

"Martha. Shush!" Mickey snapped.

"Well all i know is that i doubt its your house!" The Doctor said with attitude. "I mustn't have set the coordinates correctly...oops."

Signing Jack ran up to the hectic mess which was the control panel and started pressing buttons. Clara joined him there and searched the monitor screen, calling out to the Doctor she said, "Yeah Doctor the location was predetermined."

"Well do you know where we are going?" He asked. He felt useless, like a tin dog.

"Err let me check," she started typing away, "Er nooo. It says that the location is unknown." Clara called out, "Stupid snogbox." She muttered, before yelping as she received an electric shock from the machine.

Slowly Jack managed to get the TARDIS to calm down, the ringing grew silent, the lights stopped flashing and the TARDIS became more steady.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked Jack, he face full of awe for the Captain.

"I landed her." He replied calmly, smiling away to himself.

"But...but...I haven't taught you...and she she she didn't make the noise." The Doctor wined.

"What noise?" Jack asked tauntingly, well aware of how The Doctor would keep the brakes on. The woman who taught him to drive the TARDIS had told him that.

"Oh you know the one." The Doctor said quietly before imitating the noise his beloved TARDIS would make. Laughter burst from the rest of the group.

"Well who taught you anyway!" The Doctor moaned.

"Spoliers." Jack winked, foreknowledge could be dangerous.

"God if you are all going to behave like that I'm going to find out where we are!" He stormed off in a huff and slammed the TARDIS door behind him. Moments later a crash and clanging could be heard from outside the TARDIS followed by a high pitched scream and what could only be described as someone being slapped. Managing to claw his way back inside the TARDIS the Doctor locked the door before leaning against it and panting heavily. He had only left for what felt like a minutes but he looked a state. His bowtie was undone, his favourite tweed jacket missing, his hair was a mess and he was clutching his bright red cheek.

"What the hell happened out there?" Clara asked with concern for her chin boy.

Between pants the Doctor managed to whisper two words which could make anyone, even the oncoming storm, shudder with fear. "Jackie Tyler."


	9. Martha takes charge

"Oh god..." Jack whispered.  
"I don't know what you two are scared of but I like Jackie. She may have started a hate campaign and turned the rest of the estate against me when Rose went missing but she was nice to me when I lived in Pete's world." Mickey piped up.  
Clara confused and dazed asked, "Who's Jackie, Doc-"  
"Yeah Mickey! You're right, I always liked Jackie. You and her did save me from the Daleks that time." Sarah Jane butted in, reminiscing over all times.  
"Fine." Jack huffed, "we can let her in. At least we can see Rose and the Metacrises again."  
"Oh no no no. I am not letting Jackie Tyler on my sexy! One time was enough!" The Doctor wined.  
"Will someone please explain to me who Jackie is!" Clara complained. All of a sudden everyone was ever complaining, wining or arguing. Hell had broken loose.  
"EVERYBODY CALM THE HELL DOWN." Martha shouted. "Clara, Jackie Tyler is Rose Tyler's mother. The Doctor is very afraid of her because, well, she's Jackie. You should know all this from your time stream jumperty trip now stop complaining. Go make a soufflé or something. Mickey, stop standing there like a lemon and help the Doctor look less...raggedy. Honestly he looks like he's just fell out of a children's book or something. Sarah Jane, please can you make coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. No jammie dodgers please, but if theres any bourbons that would be great. Doctor, shut the hell up we are opening these doors, weather you like it or not. Jack, just put on a shirt, for Pete's sake you're not a model."  
"Yes Martha." The group muttered.  
"I could be a model if I wanted to." Jack grumbled grumpily, pulling on the light blue shirt he had found in the Tardis' wardrobe under the console. Sarah Jane ran off to make the coffee and returned minutes later with a tray of mugs and a steaming pot. To the Doctors annoyance there was no Jammie dodgers, only bourbons. Mickey helped the shaken Doctor fix his hair and straighten his bowtie and soon he was as good as new, except for the fact that Jackie still had his coat. He pouted with unhappiness making Clara laugh at how much a child he could be at times.  
"Right everyone ready? I'm opening the doors!" Shouted Martha yanking open the doors. She poked out her head only to find a very unhappy looking Jackie Tyler staring her in the face. The TARDIS had landed right in the centre of Jackie's living room and by the look on her face she was not amused.  
"Jackie!" Martha squealed.  
"Martha! How are you!" Jackie face broke into a smile. "I just called Rose and John to tell them that the madman is back."  
"Yeah, about that...is there a slight chance you two got off on the wrong foot?" Martha winced.  
"Well he did break my best coffee table." Jackie huffed, her face stiffening as she pointing to the mess behind her. "I was just minding my own business when I walk in here to find this box and an idiot, who I can only assume to be that Doctor bloke, in the middle of my bloody house. And so he jumps in shock of seeing me like he always does, breaking my coffee table in the process, while he screams like a little girl. So I do what any woman who's known this alien as long as I have. I slap him. He has caused me so much pain and suffering but I still love him like a son because he has also brought me joy and happiness." She smiled, "but I didn't get enough time to hug him as off he ran back into his bloody blue box." Jackie laughed.  
"OY DOCTOR!" Martha yelled into the box, "Come give Jackie a hug!"  
"Noooo she'll steal another one of my tweed jackets!" He sobbed.  
"Oh sorry, forgot about that." Jackie gasped producing the time lord's favourite tweed jacket from behind her back. "I grabbed it off him before he left so would have to see me again. He ain't leavin without a goodbye! So, who else is in there with you?" She craned her neck to see who was in the box.  
Martha grinned. "Why don't you come in and see?"

* * *

AN: Hi I know it's been around a month since I last updated and you're probably all really annoyed at me. Sorry! I've had a very hectic month of exams, school trips, controlled assessments, music practice, swimming, dance/acting shows and gigs(concerts). I am so sorry about the really long wait for this update and I know it's really short, but on the plus side; school is over for me noww! So now I should have loads more time to write.(even though I'm going on holiday on Thursday for 19 days-sorry! I'll write while I'm there and if I have no wifi I'll update all the chapters when I get back) I suppose I now see the plus side to writing chapters in advance, but I still don't think I will, because I am a failure at life sometimes. I'll make sure I at least update a REALLY REALLY REALLY LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG chapter before I go on holiday and soon the plot will unravel (hopefully!) oh and I think I might add one more companion to the mix after the next chapter ( in that one 2 people are returning) who should be? I have an idea in my head but I don't know how I'd go about writing her in. And now I've just realised that this is a really long rant and I doubt anyone's reading it. If you are please tell me! Oh and btw I love in England and even though we've had a massive heat wave recently (for us 32 degrees C is hot) its now currently raining. Well sorry For the lack of updatingness and I cross my hearts I'll update more often.

Jess X

P.S please review!


	10. Two more friends and a talk of weddings

After Martha got a strangely happy and excited Jackie into the TARDIS the Doctor knew there was no way he would get rid of her anytime soon. So he sat there sulking in the corner of the console room while the girls (and Mickey and Jack) gossiped about his life in the nearby kitchen. Every few minutes he would here their laughter echoing down the corridor. Pouting he wondered what they were laughing at. They are probably swapping stories about all the times I've been slapped, the Doctor thought. He smiled, even though he used to hate the TARDIS being all domestic he loved this family he had acquired over the years. They kept him sane. Despite all that he still wasn't going to go around hugging Jackie, she'd been acting weird ever since he'd arrived on Pete's World. Maybe it was this face, he thought, everyone likes this face. Rory, Amy, River, Owen, and Clara. Clara must really like this face, he beamed. Otherwise why would she stay with me for so long. But no matter what she said, that orange spacesuit really did bring out my eyes. Maybe I should wear it more often, his grin widened as he thought about all his cool clothing.

Suddenly the door flew open causing the Doctor to scramble to his feet. Peering around the console he saw two very familiar faces. He gawped at them for a good 5 minutes while the couple just stared back. Then he ran around the TARDIS to embracing them both in a giant hug.  
"Rose Tyler, aren't I glad to see you! And who's this handsome man? Oh wait it's me! Well it's my hand but he's still family." The Doctor babbled. "Oh good old handy, what do you call yourself now anyway?"  
" John, John Tyler-Smith." The man gasped, "But oh God! You replaced me with a five year old on a sugar high! How is that possible?"  
"Oh John don't worry, it could be worse! He could be ginger." Rose soothed her husband.  
"Awww if he's been ginger and not told me...Rose later remind me to buy some hair dye!." John wined. "Anyway, erm doctor we're sort of suffocating from this hug."  
"Erm oh yeah. Right" the doctor said releasing them. "I'm just really glad to see you both. How long has it been for you?"  
"Around 4 to 5 years I'd say," Rose replied smiling. "So Doctor. What have you done with my mother!"  
"Right then, to the kitchen we go! Beware as I can't promise you'll make it out alive..." The Doctor trailed off.

After everyone had said hello to each other, and the TARDIS had added more chairs to the expanded room, the gang reminisced about old times. This then led to the story of the weddings between Martha and Mickey, Rose and John, and Jack and Everybody.  
"-And thats the story of how I managed to get married to Alonzo at the Disneyland in Clom!" Jack finished.  
"Wow" Clara remarked, "that's one hell of a wedding." She had somehow ended up on the Doctors lap with the big chair fiasco of the TARDIS not giving her a chair.  
"Mmhhhmm" the Doctor agreed, he was playing with Clara's hair and just hoping the others wouldn't pickup on it.  
"Well I'd better be going then" Jackie said, breaking the silence. "That chicken in my kitchen is not going to cook itself! And I've still got a table to replace." She glared jokingly at the Doctor who hid behind Clara's hair, scared of being slapped again. "You know I'm not going to leave without that promised hug Doctor..."  
"Eep." Was all that escaped his mouth before he jumped up from under Clara and started running out if the room with a determined Jackie sprinting after him. Clara, after picking herself up off the floor, started clearing away all the mugs and the untouched bourbons (from the Doctors plate). Rose came over to help her accompanied by Martha and Sarah Jane.  
"You know there's still one wedding I'm curious about." Rose said.  
"Whose?" Clara responded not looking up from the plate she was cleaning.  
"Yours and the Doctors silly!" Laughed Rose, causing Clara's face to go bright red.  
"Butwe'renot-" Clara whispered in shock.  
"Oh I bet it was beautiful," Rose gushed, "flowers everywhere with harps playing in the background. Oh and you'll have to show me photos! And your dress!" She continued to rant about the make believe wedding, unaware of Martha and Sarah Jane's signalling to stop finally Martha just shouted at Rose instead.  
"They're not married!" She shouted making Mickey and Jack jump in their chairs.  
"Oh errr right..." Rose said awkwardly.  
"Jack? Mickey? Can you leave the room for a sec." Sarah Jane asked.  
After grumbling, they begrudgingly left.  
"So? You're not married?" Rose persisted.  
"Nope." Clara muttered.  
"What about dating?"  
"Rose. They are not together. Full stop." Sarah Jane stressed.  
"But why? I've seen the way he looks at you and I've only seen that look on him once before...when he would look at. Me." Rose finished. "And now I have John and The Doctor needs saving. Don't let him be alone Clara. He needs you."  
Clara sighed letting the tears run down her face. She put down the plate and turned to Rose before whispering. "He's married. Not to me. To River. River Song. He loves her, not me and that's how it will always be."  
She ran from the kitchen not looking back only to run into the one person she didn't want to see right then. The Doctor. Clara tried to push passed him but he just pulled her back into a hug.  
"My impossible girl. My Clara. Whatever's happened, whatever's been said just forget it. It doesn't matter because I'll be with you ever step of the way."

AN: here's the Whouffle you all wanted! i do ship them if you were all wondering. Oh the btw Everything will be explained soon about the plot and good old River Song is coming back (To her it will be just before the library and then also as a hologram from the library)

please review!

jess X


	11. Intergalactic takeaway

The TARDIS was hectic. Jackie went home after finally getting a hug off the Doctor, which Martha just happened to photograph, leaving Rose and John to go on an adventure with team TARDIS. As it was around 8pm at night the crew (The Doctor, Clara, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane, Rose and John) were hungry and as none of them felt like cooking an intergalactic takeaway was on the menu. After lots of suggestions including Midnight's antigravity restaurant and the first ever Mc Donald's the group still hadn't decided.  
"No Doctor we are not going to the world of Jammie Dodgers and that is final!" Rose argued slapping her hand on the kitchen table. "God I feel like I'm trying to raise a child." She murmured to the others.  
"Welcome to my world." Clara muttered. She was sitting at the table sipping her coffee far away from the Doctor not wanting to get involved in another of his temper tantrums as they always end up with her giving in, unable to say no to his adorable face.  
"How about we just get pizza?" Asked Mickey thinking he was asking a good question.  
"Pizza?" The Doctor spat, getting up from his chair and walking towards Mickey. "Pizza? We are in a TIME machine which can travel through SPACE, and you want to get pizza?"  
"Rose? Please tell me I never act like this..."John questioned, embarrassed for his brother.  
"You keep telling yourself that darlin'" Rose joked throwing her arm around the half-timelord.  
"Actually." Clara spoke up, "I'd like to get pizza, I know a nice place which was near my old house. I haven't been there in years."  
"Pizza it is then!" The Doctor cheered.  
"Hang on didn't you just give a whole speech on why we shouldn't get pizza?" Sarah Jane questioned grinning. The Doctor just ignored her and ran off with Clara and John to the control room so they could find the pizza place.  
"When is that man ever going to admit his feelings for Clara?" Martha sighed.  
"I know they're perfect for each other!" Mickey said, his voice full of feelings.  
"Oh-Kay. When did Mickey Mouse over there get all in touch with his feelings?" Rose asked confused.  
"Oh I've been making him watch Pride and Prejudice and LOADS of chick-flicks." Martha laughed.  
"And just another question. What are we all doing here?" Rose asked.  
"You know I think I'd like to know that too! Last time he told us we all fell asleep too tired to pay attention." Jack added. "We'll ask him when he gets back with our food!"

Twenty or so minutes later Clara followed by the Doctor and John came strolling into the kitchen accompanied with 6 extra large pizzas. After they had all settled down with the pizzas and started eating Rose knew it was now or never to ask about where they were going.  
"Errrm Doctor?"  
"Mmmmhhhhhmmm?" He replied, his mouth full of pepperoni pizza.  
"Where are we going?" She continued.  
"On an adventure Rose Tyler!" He responded.  
"Yeahhh I think she got that" Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.  
"Well we are going to redecorate the Smith-Jones house must you know!" He said cheerily.  
"WHAT?" The couple yelled at him.  
"Yeah my errrrmmm wife sort of left me a message at their house..." He trailed off.  
"And did this wife of yours just happen to put it on the walls of our house?" Mickey said sarcastically.  
"Yes she did actually Mickey! Well done! Finally your not an idiot any more." The Doctor said genially, unaware of the sarcasm. "And that is what we are going to do! Now finish your pizza we have an early start tomorrow."

* * *

AN: im going on holiday at 6AM tomorrow and hopefully I'll have wifi! I'll keep writing ever way but if I don't have wifI unfortunately the next update will be in 20 days :/ sorry guys. (fish)fingers (and custard) crossed I have wifi!

please review and more whouffle in the future! Aswell as a main plot development (Spoliers!) ;D

jess

oh and in case you're wondering no I don't own doctor who (I always forget to put that!) I wish I did but I don't :(((


	12. A message from the wife

Martha woke up at 7am after finally getting a few hours of sleep. Getting out of bed she dreaded the day at hand. The Doctor was coming to decorate her house.  
"Oh god, he'll probably paint the carpet yellow and the walls green." She muttered to herself.  
"Did you say someone Marth?" Mickey yawned turning to faces his wife.  
"Nothing, just that our house is going to turned upside down by a madman in a bowtie!" Martha fretted. As if he heard they were talking about him the Doctor camping flailing into their bedroom dressed in ridiculous overalls.  
"Oh good you're both awake" he cheered. "Meeting at the kitchen in 10minutes!" He escaped the room only narrowly dodging the pillow which Martha had thrown.  
"Mickey please remind me to never again tell that man where we live."

* * *

15 minutes later Martha and Mickey entered the kitchen which accompanied the ragtag group of sleepy companions all armed with large cups of coffee. The doctor glared at the couple and pointed to his watch, mouthing your late. Ignoring him they took their seats at the table and awaited further instructions.  
"Right gang! I'm going to all assign you rooms of Martha's house to-"  
"It's my house to you know" Mickey butted in.  
"Yeah well anyway I'm going to give you all rooms to redecorate. Rose will have the living room; Mickey will have the toilet; Martha will have the study; John will have the dining room; Sarah Jane will have the kitchen; Jack will have the bathroom; and me and Clara will have the master bedroom." The doctor finished.  
"You know doctor I really think it should be me and Clara in the bedroom." Jack grinned while Clara's face turned the colour of a tomato.  
"No Jack this list is final! Me and Clara will be in the bedroom!" He argued, not getting Jack's joke and making Clara turn even redder.  
"Enough guys lets get this show on the road! Oooh I feel like I'm on sixty minute makeover!" Rose laughed.  
"Everyone out of the TARDIS now we've got some wall paper to remove." John smiled.

* * *

After four hours of hard labour the group were getting nowhere, there was nothing but dry white walls underneath the wall paper. That was until Rose made a discovery.  
"OY JOHN, DOCTOR GET OVER HERE!" She yelled.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENED ROSIE?" Jack shouted from the bathroom.  
"Come see for yourself you lazy piece of-"  
"Okay Rose that's enough. What have ya found?" Clara called down the stairs her hair still looking perfect despite the stress.  
"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IVE FOUND COME HERE. NOW." Rose screamed losing her patience.  
"Chill ya beans woman." Mickey called, strolling into the room. "It's not that-" he stopped talking being taken in by the wall in front of him. "Woooahh"  
"I know." Rose sighed.  
On the wall of the living room in giant letters were the words "HELLO SWEETIE, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN RETURNING MY CALLS! GO TO BAKER STREET I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU ABOUT MY PARENTS. RIVER XXX"  
"Doctor have you been ignoring your wife?" Jack asked as the rest of the group made there way into the room.  
"Oh shut up Jack!" Sarah Jane butted in, "Off to Baker Street I suppose?"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's been a while and I'm sorry how short this is. I got back from my holiday on Wednesday after my flight had been cancelled from the day before and I just haven't had any time to write while I was away. I'm basically writing this so I'putting off my homework. Please Review this and include anything you would like to see in this fic as I'm running out of ideas. Any other characters you'd like to see? So far we have: The Doctor(11), Clara, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Rose and John (TenToo).

if there's anyone else you want to see in this fic or any ships aswell please just review. remember I read them all and take them all to mind when writing.

BYEEE (I will update again soon and it will be longer!)

jess x


	13. Baker Street and ASDFGHJKL moments

"So Baker Street. Baker Street, Baker Street, Baker Street. Baaaaaker Streeeet." The doctor said, for they were in fact standing in the middle of Baker Street.  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Sarah Jane asked turning to the doctor who was leaning against the TARDIS.  
"I have no idea. You've never met the Mrs. She's full of surprises!"  
"Well while you go looking for clues like Scooby Doo I'm going to get some lunch at Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Cafe, all that redecorating made me hungry!" Rose declared.  
"I'll come!" Martha piped up along with some others. So soon Rose, Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jack (after lots of arguing) were off to get lunch leaving The Doctor, John and Clara to look for clues about River's message.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come have lunch with us and leave the men to do the work?" Martha asked.  
"Hey! I'm a man!" Mikey protested.  
"Yeah but baby you're rubbish at man stuff..." Martha comforted.  
"Yeahhh fine!" He moaned.  
"I'll be fine by the way. Somebody's got the keep the child under control. I'm a nanny after all." Clara joked nodding towards the Doctor.  
"Okay see you later." Martha smiled sadly knowing how hard it was for Clara to be around the Doctor and hide her feelings, she had been in the same situation once.

"Doctor, we've been looking for ages the others are going to start wondering where we are!" Clara fretted.  
"No they won't Clara its only been an hour and we've only got one more shop to look...in." He trailed off looking at the shop.  
"What? What is it?" Clara asked spinning around to read the name of the shop. "THE ANGELS HAVE THE VIDEO SHOP" it read. Peculiar name thought Clara but then again anything related to the Doctor was strange in one way or another.  
"You recognise it too?" The Doctor asked John who was also staring at the shop.  
"Of course I recognise it I have all your old memories remember?"  
"Yeah...Clara be a doll and go get the others will ya?" The Doctor asked.  
"Get them yerself ya muppet and I'm not a doll!"  
"Fineeee but they never listen to me!" He whined. "You're the boss remember?"  
"Both of you shut it! You're acting like an old married couple." John intervened. "I'll call Rose to bring the group here and I'll leave you two alone together for a minute as you OBVIOUSLY have problems to work out." Finishing his speech he left the pair alone on the mostly empty street.  
"I'm not that old..." the Doctor muttered.  
Sighing Clara sat down leaning against the wall of the video shop.  
"What's this really about Clara. Ever since you found that list you've been sending me mixed up signals." The Doctor looked concerned, he sat down next to Clara who put her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Chin, its just with everything thats happened the last few months with the great intelligence and your timestream, its all just hit me at once like a ton of bricks." She sighed again, hoping he wouldn't try and dig any deeper. If he knew how she felt it would break her heart, she knew he could never love her. She shivered. Feeling the coldness of her arm the Doctor gave her his jacket to put on.  
"Don't worry I'll keep you safe. My Clara, my impossible girl." He smiled sadly, remembering how many times he had lost her.  
She turned toward him her eyes shining with tears, "you promise?" She whispered so quite that only he could hear.  
"Cross my hearts, forever and always." He promised, really looking at her. The Doctor had always looked past her image but for once he actually looked at her properly. He realised how much he loved it when she smiled, how she could light up the room with her presence, how she only had one dimple which added to her character and how she always knew the right thing to say. He loved her laugh and it broke his hearts to see her sad or upset. He always looked forward to their weekly adventures and often just hopped from one meeting to the next. He hated it when others flirted with her. She was his impossible soufflé girl. At that moment the Doctor realised something making his eyes grow wide. He, the Doctor, was in love with Clara Oswin Oswald.  
"Doctor? Why are you looking at me like that?" Clara frowned making her forehead crinkle.  
"Oh no reason.." He trailed off as their faces itched closer and closer together. He was going to kiss her.  
Clara knew what was going to happen, they were going to kiss and she didn't care what anyone else thought. Their faces turned out to be closer than either of them had realised and as soon as one if them was about to close the gap the downpour of rain began. Clara looked up at the now grey sky and laughed. She got up and pressed herself as close to the shop as she could not wanting to get soaked by the rain. The doctor on the other hand had a different idea, he went splashing out in the puddles kicking water everywhere some of it accidentally hitting Clara.  
"Oh you asked for it Chin Boy!" She threatened jokily shrugging off the doctors jacket and running out into the rain. Everyone inside the shops must have thought they were mad but she didn't care. Sometime in the whole downpour Clara had been dancing around with her dress sticking to her skin and her arms flailing about when the Doctor pulled her towards him. Then she was somehow in his arm and he was kissing her. At first it took her by shock, the Doctor never failed to surprise her but this was the biggest one of all, but then she relaxed and started to kiss him back letting the world around them melt away as if time itself had stopped. He had pulled her closer as of never wanting to let her go. She could feel both his hearts beating in time with hers. Her hands gripped his hair while his rested on her back. The rain continued to hail down on them but nothing mattered except she was here with her Doctor. Slowly he pulled away from her, a goofy smile spread across his face. She giggled as she looked up at his hair which was sodden with water before looking down at herself and realising she was in the same situation.  
"Come on soufflé girl lets go find the others." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her face.  
"Why of course Chin lets go." She grinned keeping her fingers laced in with his.

* * *

hello! My mum and sister went to V festival today(yesterday as it is 01:22am here) so me and my dad what've a doctor who marathon XD anyway hope you liked the whouffle filled chapter please review and tell me what you thought. I'm going to write the next Chapter soon :)

jess X

ps please please please review xxxx


End file.
